Times of Change
by Lady-Rosenred
Summary: Spike and Dawn are stuck in the world of Buffy. Who knows where the road will lead.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Times of Change  
  
Disclaimer:All belongs to Joss, and Mutant Enemy  
  
Rated: R  
  
Set after The Gift  
  
Author's note: The time that happened in between has been played with some.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Pacing with the grace of a caged predator. Long and sleek like a panther. Black clad against his alabaster skin. He has beauty others would commit viscous acts to posses. Ragged breath, jaw clenching and unclenching. Shaky hands running through tasseled curls. Cursing as if his life depended on it. Her pencils and drawing tablet could never do him justice. Shaking her head in disgust. Not at him mind you, but that no matter how many times she sketched Spike she couldn't capture what she saw before her. What no one else saw. What her sister didn't see.  
  
Dawn breathed out a sigh....A sigh of tiredness.....She was so tired of her sister not realizing what she could have with Spike. It had been going on for months. Everyone knew now. Found out three weeks ago. But she knew it had been going on longer. She knew Spike, and his moods. She guessed one night about 20 days after her sisters return. Spike sat out on the ledge of her window, and listened to her go on about how she missed him, and why had he kept his distance since the night her sister returned. "To give big sis time to adjust nibblet." Was his reply. "Liar" she snapped. " Stop treating me like a damn child Spike! You never did before, don't fucking start now!" His eyes had widened, and a look of sadness graced his features for a moment.  
  
She felt her words had been to harsh. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just......just that since she got back I'm either forgotten, or protected from everything by everyone. I don't want you to do it to me too. I couldn't handle it. Please..... Spike anything but that." She meant it. He could tell it in her eyes. It would break her. She would crumble to dust before his eyes. He couldn't do that to her. Never to her. "Fine Nib, ask away......What is it you want to know?"  
  
She tried to hide the triumph in her eyes. Didn't want him to think it was a game for attention. It wasn't, but they others would have seen it for that. She hadn't been sure the out burst would work, but it did. With out skipping a beat the words were out before they had even made sense in her head.... "You've been screwing her haven't you?" The words came out with more feeling behind them than she would have liked. Dawn fought the urge to blush and put her hand over her mouth mentally cursing herself for the slip. Of course that was what she had been wondering about all of this time, but she didn't want him to know it! She tried to gage Spike's reaction. It wasn't as she had imagined it would be. Though not really sure what that was. The moon caught in the corner of his eye as he looked at her. It reminded her of a sunset on the beach. By an alcove that her father used to take her and Buffy when they were little.   
  
She looked so small and frail, far to innocent to really know what she was saying. He knew better though he had spent most of his time with the youngest to know she knew exactly what she was talking about. And knew she meant business. He wasn't getting out of this one without her curiosity quenched. But nobody said he couldn't have fun with it though. There was a gleam in his eyes, and his lips curled into......... Oh no! Dawn thought. She should have known better than to say anything about sex to Spike. This was going to be tough! But she was determined to stand her ground and get answers. She knew she was already blushing. She could feel it, and Spike's face was filled with more delight.   
  
They had been down a road like this before. Well, similar. Last summer Dawn had walked into the bathroom not knowing that Spike was stepping out of the shower at the same time. He teased her for the longest. She wasn't sure she was ever going to live it down. now this! "Just what the hell do you know about screwing bit?" He was enjoying the flush on her cheeks when a thought entered his mind. Dawn looked puzzled as Spike's expression changed from satisfaction to anger. "You haven't been letting some git play in your knickers now have you!.............Answer me girl!"  
  
What was wrong with him? What even made him think that? "What? Spike.......No! As if it's any of your business anyway." She was furiously red now. This wasn't a discussion she wanted to have with him. At least not like this. "What made you think that anyway?" She felt her normal color resurfacing. She eased under his gaze. She still felt stupid that she couldn't talk about sex without turning red. He knew she was telling the truth, but something had made him want to ask. No needed to ask. "Just I had remembered big sis telling Red about you sneaking out a few times the past weeks, and I needed to know."  
  
"Why did you need to know Spike?" The tables had turned once again. Her intent glare on him. His insides had started to twist. He only hoped it wasn't visible on the surface. He really couldn't pin point it. Just all of the sudden the thought of her with some pimple faced boy made him angry. "Just did" He knew it was to short and simple, but tell her what he was really thinking when he was screwing her sister was impossible. Dawn knew he wasn't being straight with her, but that wasn't the question she wanted answered.   
  
"So back to the original question. Are you screwing my sister?" "Yeah" It was all he said, and it was nearly a whisper. She knew something was off but not sure of what it was. "Well, for someone so in love with her you sure do seem sad." He just kept staring at tree directly in front of him, pulling leaves off and ripping them between his fingers. "She doesn't love me. Never will." Her heart broke. It always broke for him. Figured she would never meet another that could break her the way he always did. She reached out and brushed her fingers through his hair. "I'll always love you." she whispered not thinking he could hear her. His unbeating heart jumped at the same time it sunk. He whispered back, " I know luv. I know" as he moved her hand to his cheek. He was sure he could feel all her love for him through her tiny fingers. It hurt so much. Why couldn't Buffy feel the same as his Dawn did?   
  
Dawn was sure now she had said it out loud. His face so gently cradled in her hand. Like it was always supposed to belong there. Like he was always supposed to belong to her. Then he stood her hand in his. "Well, I best be going Bit.... Your sister will be home soon." He kissed her hand, and was down on the ground before anything had time to register.   
  
That had been the best night since her sister's return. It was sad in itself. Why wasn't she happy since Buffy was alive? Dawn came out of her trip down memory lane when she heard glass breaking against the floor. Oh yeah, that's why. She remembered why life was miserable now. Spike had gone from pacing and cursing to throwing things and cursing. "Your damn sister!" He yelled as he looked at Dawn.  
  
"I know my damn sister is making your unlife bleeding hell! I got it the first five hundred times you said it Spike. This is crap Spike! Get away from her, or stop whinnying about it." Dawn was fed up she threw down her art supplies, and started for the door. Spike lunged for her, and grabbed her arm swinging her to face him. "No don't go Bit. I'm sorry It's just that things are so bloody mixed up right now. I don't know how to fix it. Please..... Dawn I can't stand to have us broken too."   
  
He looked so childlike in his expression. Like a boy begging his mom to go out and play. She was just so tired though. Didn't know how much longer she could carry Spike before she fell broke like glass dropping him as well. She knew what he meant all of the times he would talk about her sister not loving him. She felt the same as he did. Because she knew he could never love her. She held her tears in as she looked at him. "We won't break." She lied. She knew eventually something would break. It would probably be her heart. Her heart could break a million times if it would save Spike from hurting even for a minute.   
  
"What am I suppose to do Dawn?" It was quite silly if you thought about it, a 150 year old vampire asking a teenage girl for advice. Sure it would be thought sane to most if it was about what was the trend then, but about love and life and grown up things? What the bloody hell was he thinking. "Never mind you shouldn't have to worry your pretty little head about things of this sort. Now should you?" He grabbed another bottle of whiskey to drown his sorrows in.  
  
Dawn knew what he should do. The same thing she had told him before. Stay away from Buffy, but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. Never was. She said the only thing that came to mind then, "We should leave. Just pack a bag and leave." Spike had actually thought of leaving many times, but every time he was close to doing it Dawn came to the fore front of his mind. He couldn't bare to leave her in this hell hole. Now she was saying she would go with him. He might give this some consideration. He never answered her. Just walked over, and kissed her forehead.   
  
She left for home not long after without another thought to her suggestion. He would never take her out of this town. She cried to herself not knowing Spike was making sure she got home safe. He thought more and more about her idea to just leave as he watched her tears fall to the ground 


	2. Ch2

Ch.2  
  
Buffy never paid much attention to where Dawn was. It wasn't that she didn't care. Her mind was just on other things. It made it easier the next time Spike needed her though. Buffy came home looking like she had a rough go in one of Sunnydale's many dark dirty alleys. Dawn could sense that it had been from one of her and Spike's fights, or mating rituals.   
  
Dawn left the house unnoticed. The sun was up, and she was supposed to be on her way to school. A few turns right instead of left found her in the cemetery of Spike's crypt instead. Gently she opened the crypt door. "Spike" she called out searching the room for him. Her eyes started to water as she saw him lying on the floor in a ball. Dirt, cuts, and bruises covered his naked body. In an instant she was at his side sobbing. Her heart shattering that her sister could be so cruel. "You have to stop letting her do this to you!" She wasn't sure if she had said it where he could hear her until he turned his face to her. It was badly beaten. Worse than when Glory had used him for her own personal bunching bag.   
  
"Dawn? Is that you" He coughed out among the blood. "Shhh.... Yes it's me. Can you move?" Through her tears she grasped his shoulders to try and help him up. But even with her help he was just to beaten to move. "It's ok Spike. Don't try to move anymore." He didn't protest just collapsed, as she climbed to bottom of his crypt to get what she needed.  
  
She returned with blankets, and his first aid kit. She laid the blankets down. "Brace yourself. This might hurt a little" Dawn rolled him onto the makeshift bed, and began to doctor his wounds. His mental wounds were really what had her worried.   
  
Any other time she would be hiding her head in her hands, flushed with embarrassment by his nakedness. She didn't think about it now. All she knew is he mended her when she needed it, and some how she was going to mend him now. Bandages and ointments aside now she tried to make him drink some of the blood she found in his cooler downstairs. Not sure if he was still conscious she made a vow to him that she wasn't going to let Buffy hurt him anymore.   
  
"Shouldn't get.......in the way of....... big sis, Bit." Spike's voice was still gravely, but at least the blood had stopped. His hand reaching for hers. "She isn't in..... her right mind..... She didn't come..... back right...... Part of her is..... missing." He was so weak. He wished of all times he wasn't weak now. He was afraid for Dawn. He knew that she would stand and fight. Fight for him. Even against her own sister, and he couldn't be sure of what this Slayer was capable of. He had to get Dawn out of here. Yes get the two of them out of Sunnydale before Dawn got hurt. He would rest now. Gain his energy for at dusk they would leave.  
  
Dawn knew what he said was true. This Buffy was her sister, but not the one that sacrificed herself. It wasn't going to stop her though. She had her mind made up. Buffy would never come near Spike again. She would die first. She looked at Spike as he drifted into a restless sleep. She wished for a time when things were simpler. She found herself wishing for things to be like they were before Glory, or even during Glory was better than this. She wished so many times that she would have jumped instead of Buffy. Things wouldn't have been out of balance. She would be dead. No one would have resurrected her. Buffy would have seen how much Spike cared, and he would have got the love he desired so much. She looked at her watch. Buffy would come looking for Spike in a few hours. She had to come up with a plan to get him out of there.   
  
Author's note: This chapter is dedicated to Nicola. Without her I probably would have trashed this whole thing. I know it's a short chapter, but for a story headed for the garbage bin it's something. All reviews are welcome. Good and bad alike. P.S. No I don't hate Buffy. I just feel that this story should reflect how Dawn and Spike were always the under dogs. And in my opinion they were just as strong a character as the rest. Plus I'm a die hard Spawn fan :) 


	3. Ch3

Ch. 3  
  
The silence of the Summer's home was broken by the sound of the phone ringing. Buffy rolled over in her bed covering her head with her pillow. Willow hurried through the front door dropping her book bag and keys in the nearest chair. She picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes....yes I understand. I will tell her. Thank you. Bye" Willow hung up the phone, and headed up stairs. Buffy groaned as she heard the knocking on her door. "Go away!" Feeling on her night stand she grabbed her alarm clock, and threw it at the door. Willow jumped at the unexpected thud. "Buffy I'm coming in" She warned. "Whatever it is can't it wait until later." Buffy whined. "No! You have to stop doing this. That was Lorraine from Double Meat Palace on the phone. She said not to bother coming in tomorrow, or ever again." Willow sat down on the edge of the bed viewing the mess before her. Buffy let out a loud chuckle, "Hmmm.....Good! Saves me the trouble of deciding not to go." Willow wanted to help. She just wasn't sure how. "Buffy, this isn't healthy. You need help."   
  
Buffy rolled over to her back to look at the person that had the nerve to rip her out of heaven, and suggest she was the one that needed help. "Oh, and I suppose you know what I need Willow!" Buffy spat. "You know what's best for me. Is that right? Just like you knew it was right to resurrect me? Is that it Willow?" Buffy was up in an instant yelling in Willow's face. "What wonderful words of wisdom do you have for me? How would you have me lead my life?"   
  
Her words had hit a nerve. Willow began to tear. "No....no Buffy. It wasn't like that. I thought...I thought you were in a...." "In a hell dimension. Yeah, I got that Willow! What other excuses do you have?" Willow thought for a moment. She didn't think of it as excuses. "Xander!..... Xander brought you back to life. I just thought I would do the same. I couldn't bare to think of you in.... in a place like that!" Willow sniffled, and wiped her nose on the cuff of her sweater. "That was different. I was only dead for like two seconds, and it was mouth to mouth. Not summoning gods!" She turned to look at the red headed witch. "I just wanted to save you.", Willow cried.   
  
Buffy should have felt some remorse for what she was about to do, but none was to be found. With Willow still sobbing, Buffy picked up a small statue her mother had given her. She replied, "Yeah, well you didn't." before hitting Willow over the head. Willow fell face first onto the bed. Tossing the statue next to Willow, Buffy went to take a shower. She had to get ready. She had a previous appointment.  
  
Dawn tried waking Spike for the fourth time. He still wouldn't budge. She was starting to get worried. The sun would be setting soon, and she still didn't have a plan. She had already searched Spike's crypt for items that would be of help in either their escape, or defense. She found a few weapons, and some money. She still hadn't found his keys to the Desoto. Where did he park that thing anyway?   
  
Things were so screwed up. How had she got to this point? Her life was suppose to be simple. It was suppose to be filled with school, homework, and boys. Instead she was preparing to defend her sister's chew toy. She just hope Buffy would decide to leave Spike alone, or that sisterly love would come over her. That's all she could do. Hope and pray. She didn't have a plan. Spike was still unconscious, and she wasn't strong enough to fight her sister. This wasn't looking good. Dawn fell to her knees,beside the sleeping vampire, and prayed to what ever gods or goddesses would listen.  
  
Buffy was half way to the cemetery when a man reached for her arm. She felt as if she should know him, but she didn't know from where. He was older, grey hair dawning his features. His eyes were the darkest green she had ever seen. Buffy stood bewildered, as he spoke to her. "Let him be." His voice was soothing to her tired soul. "He was chosen for the Key. Do not interfere. No good will come of your involvement." None of this made sense. She heard him, understood what he was saying. But what was he was he speaking of? As if the man was reading her mind he answered, "The vampire you seek. That's who. He was chosen for the Key. Your tampering has put this world in grave peril. Do not destroy what is meant to be." As Buffy was standing mouth agape, still struggling for understanding, the man vanished.  
  
Buffy sat down on the grass to gather her thoughts. How could Spike be chosen for Dawn? How could these things be happening? Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. She wished Willow never would have began magic. She wished her mom was still alive, and Angel was still beside her. A voice in her head said if she killed Spike she would gain her redemption. She would get to return to heaven. The powers are wrong she thought. Spike wasn't chosen for her sister. She picked herself up, and continued on course, humming a sad tune.  
  
"Damn it Spike! Wake up! She'll be here any minute. We have to get out of here!" Dawn had resorted to slapping his face. It had pained her to do it, but she was down to her last straw. Spike began to stir. "Yes, that's it. Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Spike could hear the urgency in Dawn's voice after he felt a sharp sting on his face. He tried to open his eyes. They just wouldn't cooperate. "Bit?" His throat was dry. What had happened? He was stiff and sore. He managed to prop himself up against the wall behind him. Finally his swollen eyes began to open some. He focused in on Dawn's face as she hurriedly tried to dress him. "Stand up Spike. I can't get your jeans on with you setting." With her help he was able to stand, but why was she dressing him? Things were still so foggy. The look on her face told him that whatever was going on was important. "She'll be here soon!" Dawn was frantic. Spike looked at her puzzled. "Who will be here soon?"  
  
Realization hit him all at once as the door to the crypt swung open. He looked at Dawn mirroring her feared expression. But his fear was for her. Buffy stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Ready to play lover boy?" He remembered everything now. His and Buffy's go at it last night. Dawn finding him this morning, and how he was supposed to get her out of there. Oh shit! How was he going to get them out of this? He could barely move. He could hardly see. How was he supposed to fight the Slayer?   
  
"Oh, I see little Dawnie here has been taking care of you. You probably think what I've been doing is wrong too. Don't you Dawnie?" Buffy was in front of Dawn now playing with the ends of her hair. It use to be a loving gesture Dawn thought. "Do you want to fix me too, Dawnie?" Buffy chided. It took so much of Dawn's strength to say her next words, "I don't care if you are broken, but I'm not letting you hurt Spike anymore." Dawn instinctively positioned herself between Spike and Buffy. Buffy eyed the two with suspicion. "Why don't you let Spike decide whether, or not he wants me to hurt him." Spike followed Buffy's tongue as it made it's way around her lips. He couldn't lie. He wanted her again. He was subconsciously moving forward when he felt a sharp throb in the top of his foot.   
  
Dawn had felt him swaying, and jammed her heal into him. He damn near bit a hole in his lip trying to keep his mouth shut. He leaned down, and whispered in Dawn's ear. "I'll distract her, you get your ass out of here." He suddenly regretted his words when he saw the look in Dawn's eyes He had forgotten how determined she could be. Ok, right. So she wasn't going to run. Think of something Spike! He told himself. Buffy moved closer to him disregarding Dawn all together. "So Spike would you like to have a little fun?" She slid her finger down his bare chest just stopping above his belt. He wanted to. Oh how he wanted to, but it would hurt Dawn.   
  
"Not this time Slayer." He grabbed her wrist, and twisted it behind her back. Her head was tilted, and her neck exposed. Her veins were calling for him. Calling for him to end her existence. He would do it, but he didn't want to hurt Dawn. He felt Dawn's eyes on him. She knew what he was thinking. He found her eyes, and focused on his next move. "Get my coat Bit, and my keys." He motioned her to where his coat was draped over his chair. "But the keys Spike....I couldn't find them?" She picked up his jacket, and felt in the pockets again. "Down stairs under the bed there is a box. They're in there." He watched her as she disappeared down below.   
  
He turned Buffy to face him. He knew it was a fool move, but he had to taste her. He craved to taste her one last time. She pressed herself against him. Before he knew it they were on the ground kissing. Buffy broke away, doubled her fist, and began to beat on what was left of his face. Dawn hurriedly looked through the mess under Spike's bed. "Got it!" She yelled. She fished through the junk until she found the keys, and made her way up the ladder. "Spike I found......." She trailed off as she saw her sister brutally beating Spike. He was already hurt, and Buffy didn't care. She continued to pound on him through Dawn's screaming. "Get off of him! Get off of him!" Dawn had a hold of her sister's shoulder trying to pull her off. Blood from every impact with Spike's face splattering on the three of them. Dawn summoned all her strength,hurt, and anger. Her eyes glowed green as she lifted Buffy off of Spike, and threw her against the wall. The impact knocked Buffy unconscious. Spike mumbled, "Where did that come from?" "No time to talk now. Where's the car?" Dawn hoisted him up, and grabbed his jacket.  
  
With Dawn supporting most of his weight Spike wobbled outside, and pointed to the wooded area behind his crypt. He was heavy, and she was drained from her little stunt. Did she really do that? She wanted to laugh a little thrilled with herself. They had to get out of there before Buffy came to. She'd think about the rest later. Finally a few feet into the brush was Spike's car. She shoved him in the back, and got behind the wheel. No time like the present to learn to drive she though, as she put the car in reverse, and hauled ass out of there.   
  
Author's Note: This chapter was a pain in the butt! I know it might be a bit choppy, but I have no one to proof read for me. All my friends that have access to computer's are illiterate. Not sure what that says about me. Lol.... Anyway, so if anyone out there would like to proof read for me hear my plea. Lol. Thank you all that reviewed. Keep them coming. It does help! 


	4. Ch4

Ch.4  
  
Willow was very confused when she came to. One minute she had been talking to Buffy, and then a blow to the head. What had her best friend done? More importantly what was she going to do? Willow had no doubt that Buffy was dangerous in her current frame of mind. Dangerous to others, and herself. Willow's first priority would be to meet up with the gang, they had to do something to help Buffy. She gathered her things, and headed to the Magic Box. Together they would figure out something to fix her.   
  
"I don't know Xander. I'm really be...be...gining to worry about her. Wi..Willow is never late." Tara felt that something wasn't right. Willow hadn't even called, which was not like her girlfriend. They were supposed to meet at the Magic Box to discuss some new demon that was plaguing the town, and Williow might be a lot of things, but irresponsible was not usually one of them.   
  
"Don't worry Tara she is only twenty minutes late. I'm sure she'll be here any minute." Xander replied, as the bell over the door rang, and Willow stepped into the store, looking a little worse for wear.   
  
Tara rushed to her side, her profound relief evident. "Honey I was so worried! Where have you been?" Tara reached up to run her fingers through her lover's hair. Pulling her hand away, she took note of the moisture on her fingertips, crimson in color. A bit frantically, Tara stuttered, "Willow you're bl....ble...bleeding."   
  
All eyes turned to them. Giles decided now was time for concern. "What happened Willow?"   
  
Willow sat down at the table, and began, "It was Buffy. She hit me with her ballerina statue." The room was hushed. There was confusion evident, but with the way things had been going, this was to be expected. "Guys we have to help her! She's losing it. If we don't do something..."   
  
Giles stepped in, "I'm not sure if there is anything that we can do for her. "   
  
Willow bounced up from her seat. Her voice was full of excitement. "Oh! Maybe there's a spell!" No one looked happy with her suggestion.   
  
Anya looked at the witch with disgust. "Spells are what got us in this mess in the first place. You can't go all hocus pocus every time things don't go your way. That's your problem Willow! You have no respect for magic!" With her piece of mind given, Anya returned to her position behind the register. Everyone was at a loss for words.   
  
In Spike's crypt, Buffy slowly surfaced to consciousness, her memory hazy. "What the hell happened!" She looked around the room. What had thrown her? She remembered pounding on Spike, nothing new there, and her sister crying for her to stop. Then something touched her, followed by...heat? And green? Green what? "Maybe that guy with the green eyes showed up at the crypt. Yeah, I bet that's who threw me. He didn't want me to hurt Spike. Bastard. Yeah, I bet that was who it was.", she muttered bitterly to herself, "Because it sure wasn't the Incredible Hulk."  
  
Looking around.Buffy surmised that Dawn and Spike were gone, since she found herself alone in the crypt. Well, they couldn't have gone too far.   
  
Heading to the door, She wandered out into the night. She was so tired... She just wanted the voices to stop..... She just wanted to rest..... She could find Spike tomorrow...and she would kill him.   
  
The voices were getting louder again..... Buffy grabbed fists full of her hair, and started pulling.....The pain was so excruciating. The voices were too loud......."Stop! Stop! Stop!" She screamed like a mad woman. A hush fell over her. A voice so beautiful and so familiar began to sing to her. Buffy was swaying side to side. She was in a beautiful meadow full of wildflowers.   
  
"Mommy is that you?" Joyce was standing in front of her daughter a loving expression in place. "Yes, honey it's me." Buffy picked herself up to run into her mother's loving arms. "Honey, you won't be able to touch me. I'm only here in spirit Buffy." Buffy was shaking her head frantically, "No...I need you Mommy. Make it better Mommy. I want to be back there with you." Buffy was sobbing, she wanted her mommy, needed her. "Fix it Mommy, fix it. I know you can fix it."   
  
"Now Buffy, this is something that only you can fix. It was their love for you that brought you back. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn, and Spike they all missed you so much. That is why you are here. They are why you can't come back." Joyce finished her stern explanation as she watched Buffy crumple back to her knees, tears streaming down her face. More lucid now, Buffy turned to her celestial mother for guidance, "But Mom, what do I do? I can kill Spike, that's easy. But, I can't kill all of them....I can't kill....I can't kill Dawn."  
  
Lightening flashed in the sky, the earth turned dark. Buffy was back in the dark, dirty street standing in front of Angel. She looked around for her mother in confusion. "Angel, what are you doing here? Where did my mother go?"   
  
A sinister grin graced the vampire's features as he spoke, "Well, Joyce decided you needed a little convincing. Killing all of them is the only way, Buffy. Starting with Spike! I know my girl can do it. Can'tcha baby?"   
  
Buffy looked up at Angel with a smile on her face. Resolution shining fiercely in her eyes, as she watched Angel fade from view.   
  
"Sure Angel, I can kill them, but first, I think I need a little back up." Buffy announced with a maniacal grin, and ran off into the night.  
  
Spike was fighting with all of his might to stay conscious as Dawn spun out of the brush, and onto the street, fighting the steering wheel for control. He couldn't let her do this on her own, she shouldn't have to. The stupid insensitive git that he was had already put her through so much. He was just too blind to see it before. Why she was still by his side, he would never understand, but he was so thankful that she was. All his blood loss was catching up to him, he could feel his strength seeping out of every wound. He knew it was only a matter of time before he passed out, no matter how hard he fought it. With his eyelids closing unbidden, Spike whispered desperately, "Dawn."  
  
Dawn's palms were moist with sweat, and her arms ached from her death grip on the wheel. This really wasn't how she had expected her first driving lesson to be, but then nothing ever was how she expected it. She'd learned that the hard way. She heard Spike mutter something, then when she turned to see what he wanted he was zonked out, either asleep or unconscious. She figured it didn't really matter which, either one was a relief. It made what she was about to do a bit easier.  
  
She pulled the car over at Willie's Bar, and swallowed the lump in her throat. Quietly she removed herself from the car, carefully shutting the door so as not to wake the sleeping vamp in the back. Spike would have her ass if he ever found what she was about to do. Bravely she walked into the bar. Strangely enough it wasn't too busy for this time of night. Dawn felt a few of the demons watching her as she walked up to the bar. She cleared her throat to get Willie's attention. "Well, what's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this?" Willie finished with wink. Ewww much? Just ignore it, and finish what you came here to do. Dawn thought to herself.   
  
"Are you Willie?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips in what she hoped was an intimidating stance.   
  
"Who wants to know?" Came the suspicious reply.  
  
She could sense a change in his demeanor. He was getting nervous. Good get nervous Willie, flashed through her mind. She had to keep her cool here, if any of the demons smelled her fear, she figured her chances of getting out of this unscathed were pretty low. "Spike, he sent me to pick up some blood for him."   
  
Willie started scrambling for things under the bar. If he wasn't nervous before, he definitely was now. "Spike. Sure, sure. How much does he need?" She really hadn't thought that far ahead, she was quite frankly surprised she had got this far.   
  
"Fifteen, and a cooler."   
  
Willie started counting out the bags. "A cooler too. Sure anything for Spike." Dawn rolled her eyes. She wanted to stop talking so she could get the hell out of there. "Here I'll walk you to the door. You aren't safe here."   
  
Dawn looked up at Willie with a 'No duh' look, but then recognized the gesture for what it was. She allowed him to escort her to the door, where she proceeded to flat out run for the car. Two male vamps were headed after her when Willie called out to them, "I wouldn't do that. She belongs to Spike" The two vamps disappointedly sat back down. Willie returned to his place behind the bar, feeling quite smug with himself. He hoped that Spike would someday repay his favor of keeping his girl safe. Never hurt to have demons owe him favors. He had learned that the hard way over the years."There I did my good deed for the day."  
  
Dawn tossed the cooler beside her in the front seat. She could still feel eyes on her, so she started the car, and headed east. Her take off was easier this time, but she still had problems with the navigation thing. She took out a few trash cans just leaving Willie's. All the noise, and turbulence woke Spike up. "You ok Nibblet?What was that?" He didn't know how long he had been out, but his first waking thought had been about her.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a demon trash can attacking." She said with a nervous giggle.   
  
"How long was I out?" Spike raised himself up so he could see out. Dawn looked over her shoulder to see Spike propped up against the front seat.   
  
"Only like thirty minutes." Spike looked out the window to see where they were. "We're still in town? What the bloody hell were you doing for that long? Driving in fucking circles?" He didn't mean for it to sound like he was agitated. He watched Dawn's face as it fell, and tears began to well up in her eyes.   
  
"Ahhhh.. Come on now Bit I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just not a chipper person when I wake up. You bloody well know that." He moved closer to her, hoping maybe he could undo some of the mental damage he had inflicted. Dawn was starting to hiccup sobs in earnest now. She knew what he was like when he woke. He really hadn't hurt her feelings. She realized she was just so tired.   
  
"I got you some blood." She said meekly handing a package to him over the seat.  
  
Now he really felt like an asshole. "Oh, baby I'm sorry, I didn't.." Dawn didn't let him finish. She waved for him to stop.   
  
"No Spike it's ok. I guess it's just the stress making me cry." Spike put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"It'll be ok, luv. You'll see." He wasn't really sure that it would be, but he knew she needed reassurance.   
  
Spike ripped open the blood bag, and drank it down furiously. Dawn looked back as his demon came forth. She was smiling. He never thought a human could smile at him while he was drinking the life giving liquid. But his Dawn could.   
  
"What?" He asked her. She turned back around to face the road. "What? What are laughing at?" He asked again. "Nothing, can't I look at you?"   
  
She handed him another blood pack, as she gave him her best teenage eye roll. Spike observed the package of blood. Then eyed Dawn with suspicion. "Where did you get these anyway?"   
  
"Ummmm.." Dawn really didn't feel like having this lecture right now. "Ummm..I found them?" It was more of a question than a statement.   
  
Spike shook his head, "Found them where Dawn?"  
  
He was almost positive he knew where they were from. He could smell Willie all over them. "You stopped at Willie's didn't you?" He didn't give her time to answer. "You know very well that you could've gotten yourself killed pulling a stunt like that! What the bloody hell is wrong with you girl?" It grated his nerves that she had been taking too many chances today. He had to get healed, and straighten her out. She was bound to make a mistake that would lead to her death. What pissed him off the most was that it was all for him. Dawn just sat quietly, letting Spike continue with his lecture. She knew he would do this, he was so predictable.He was worse than her mother had been at times.  
  
"You had better explain yourself young lady!" She knew from last summer's experience that when he ended a sentence with "young lady" it was her turn. She also knew damn well that she had better make it good.   
  
"You were passed out. I didn't know how long you'd be zonked for. You were going to need blood. The hospital was on the other side of town. And I didn't know where we were going, or if there would be anywhere else to get it! Damn it Spike! I didn't go through all the trouble of dragging your ass out of there to have you starve to death!" She found herself panting for air by the end of her little speech due to the intensity of her emotions. She took a moment to catch her breath. "Besides Willie got me out of there safely. No harm done. See?"  
  
She looked over her shoulder again. He was still angry with her she could tell. It radiated off of him in intense waves, even if his tightly clenched jaw wasn't a dead giveaway. She just turned back around and focused solely on the road.   
  
He was just thankful that she hadn't been hurt. Without him there to protect her he honestly had no idea what he would do if he lost her. She was all he had left in this world. "You still could've been killed." was his only acknowledgement of her rash actions.   
  
A long silence followed that comment, as both vampire and key were lost in their own thoughts, and worries.  
  
"Did the witches teach you a nifty trick to allow you super human strength?" Spike suddenly broke the comfortable silence. Dawn glanced back At him for a second before directing her eyes back to the road.   
  
. "No they didn't. It wasn't a spell. I'm not sure what it was, to be honest. I just knew that I was angry at Buffy. One second I was screaming, and pulling, and she wouldn't budge. Then I got this surge of heat that went through me. Next she was flying into the wall." Dawn just shrugged it off, not wanting to dwell on the significance of what had occurred. She had too much to think about right now as it was.   
  
Spike wasn't sure what to think. If it wasn't a spell then maybe the watcher was wrong. Maybe his Nibblet wasn't a normal girl after all. She quite possibly had some left over mystical power. It was all very interesting, and intrigued him immensely.   
  
It had been two hours since they left Sunnydale and Dawn was getting drowsy. It had been a long day and night. The monotonous driving, and grumbling vampire hadn't helped matters much either. Spike was growing increasingly annoyed with his lack of healing, and they hadn't seen a house for miles.  
  
"Hey Spike, where are we going?" Dawn called down to Spike from her position in the drivers seat. He leaned forward, and smoothed Dawn's hair behind her ear, as she leaned into his gentle touch.   
  
"Hadn't really gave it much thought luv." His hand drifted down, and rested on her shoulder. "We'll have to find a place to rest soon." Dawn added as she placed her hand over his. The sun would be up in a few hours, and Spike was bloody exhausted.   
  
"Spike? Something's in the road ahead. I think it's an animal." Dawn was becoming increasingly frantic as she realized the animal wasn't moving. That it was blocking the road. "What am I suppose to do?" Dawn cried in panic!   
  
"Slow down, and pull over." Spike said calmly, trying to soothe her. It was large, and white that's all Spike could see, even with his enhanced vampiric vision.   
  
Dawn slowed to a stop close enough to get a look. Putting her hand on the horn, she pressed her hand down relentlessly, enough to blast the eardrums out of the stupid thing. But it just cast it's bored eyes in her direction, then looked away. Not budging an inch just sitting there taking up the whole damn road, like it had every right to be there.   
  
Muttering about stupid farm animals, and the stupid farmers who let their livestock wander the roads, Spike stepped out of the car, painfully. He was so agitated by the interruption that he failed to notice that it was not an ordinary cow. He was too busy hurling curse words at it, which were totally ignored, of course. If he had paid closer attention, he would have taken note of the shimmery beauty of the thing. Which sounded strange when talking about a cow, but for this magestic beauty, it fit. Instead of a usual dull lackluster hide, it practically gleamed as the moonlight shimmered off it's smooth shiny coat. It was almost like an ebony statue, with sleek lines, giving off an almost bioluminescent glow. . Spike slowly limped around the car. When he was at Dawn's door he opened it for her, as Dawn focused her eyes on the creature. That thing was a cow?   
  
"Spike why is there a cow in the road?" Whispered Dawn, not able to take her eyes off it.   
  
"Don't know Bit. Maybe it's just out for a stroll." He replied softly, finally giving it a good perusal. "Something seems off about it."   
  
"Maybe it's got Mad Cow Disease." Dawn joked, glad she was able to find humor in the situation. But there was just something about that cow...The more she stared at it, the more that something pulled at her.   
  
The cow turned it's massive head toward them, pinning them with it's stare. Spike saw the eyes of the beast glow emerald in shade, like Dawn's had earlier. He glanced over to Dawn, who appeared to have gone in some sort of a trance. All of this was very confusing.   
  
"Mirnoc" Dawn slowly called. Startled by Dawn's behavior, Spike turned back toward the creature as it started to move slowly down a dirt road to the right of them. It didn't move in the lumbering clumsiness of a typical cow. This one was all grace and poise, more like a gazelle than a cow. Dawn was still in her daze as she repeated "Mirnoc" quietly.   
  
Spike was starting to get worried. He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently. "Nibblet, snap out of it. Can you hear me? Dawn?"   
  
Dawn blinked, then looked into the eyes of the frantic vampire in front of her. "Spike? Well, duh, of course I hear you."   
  
His face betrayed his confusion as he stared at her for a moment, before asking, "Bit, do you remember you remember what you said ? What is Mirnoc?"   
  
Dawn took her eyes off of Spike, and looked back to the dirt road, eyes trailing after the cow. It reminded her of something. Something familiar niggling in the back of her head, but it remained elusive."I don't know. I don't know what it is. I think I need to follow it through." Extending her arm, she pointed in the direction the cow had gone.   
  
Spike dropped his hands to his side, and leaned against the car. "No. Uh-uh. No bloody way am I going to let you go chasing that bloody creature." Dawn fought the urge to stomp her foot in frustration at him, she was so going to handle this maturely. Grasping his forearm, she looked him intently in the eye. Her piercing gaze spoke of her seriousness as she told him. "Spike, I need to do this. I haven't told you this, but I think something is happening to me. No, wait, I know something is happening to me. I can feel these changes in my body."   
  
Spike rolled his eyes at her, trying not to let on how unnerved she was making him. "It's called hormones Bit." But he knew that wasn't what she was talking about, but he feared the implications of her being the Key. Best to pretend she never exsisted as a big ball of energy, easier on the nerves.  
  
Dawn lightly slapped at Spike's arm, exclaiming. "No, not that, you idiot! I just don't know how to explain it." She studied the ground beneath them. It was true she couldn't explain how her bones felt like they were changing, or how she felt like her blood was on fire. Sometimes it felt like raw energy was pumping through her body, and she had to admit that the implications of that scared the daylights out of her.   
  
Spike surveyed the once frail girl before him. He knew she was right. He had sensed the changes back at his crypt, he just didn't want to see it. He knew if she become stronger, he would run a greater risk of losing her. She would take more chances, become more careless. He knew all of this, and that is why his answer was still, "No bloody fucking way Bit! That was not your ordinary cow! It obviously was some kind of demon! It's eyes glowed, for God's sake! Dawn listen to me! When things glow, it's not usually a sign that they want to be your chum Nibblet! It usually means they are hungry!"   
  
Dawn should've known the mature route wasn't going to work on the king of immaturity. On to plan B, she thought to herself, as she started to stomp her feet and beg him, "Please! Please! Please Spike! I never ask you for anything. Ok maybe twice I have, but that was more like a "if you wanna come" thing. Which you did only to score points from my sister, so you owe me Spike! Come to think of it you owe me big pal!"   
  
"Wait one bloody minute Dawn. May I remind that the first time you ended up playing connect the dots on your arm with a knife. The second time you nearly got eaten by a demon, and brought back zombie Mum! Do you see a pattern here luv? And I didn't score points with the slayer. I got my ass kicked the first time, and she never found out about the last. So it wasn't about big sis. I did it for you. I couldn't let you get hurt. Look, I can't lose you. So I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"This is very important to me Spike. I hope you'll understand.Demonic cow or no demonic cow, I'm going." Dawn spun on her heel and started down the dirt road.   
  
"Bloody hell Nibblet!" He had hoped his speech would've worked. Now he was limping behind the Bit. This wasn't going to work. With his injuries he couldn't keep up. Dawn might get herself killed walking so far ahead, with her sodding stubbornness. "Dawn, wait! Fine you win, but let's get the car. It'll be safer."   
  
Dawn stopped and turned on her heel, a big smile plastered from ear to ear. She really hadn't wanted to go by herself. Poor Spike just looked defeated. Dawn walked over to him, and tucked herself under his arm. Together they walked back to the car, and got in.  
  
They had been traveling down the the deserted road for some time. They hadn't seen any sign of the demon cow. As they neared the end of the road ,an old farm house appeared. There were no lights illuminating the house, but the property appeared to be well taken care of, so they could only assume that someone was living here. Dawn got out of the car, and went to help Spike out. He had already managed to haul himself out and was leaning heavily against the side of the car. "I don't sense any humans. Let's hide the car, and see if we can get in." With the car safely secured in the brush, the pair started up the lawn.   
  
"I'm glad you decided to try and walk on your own. My back would be broken by now if I still had to be your crutch." Dawn teased, grinning at Spike, who returned it with one of his own. The two of them made their way to the front door becoming increasingly alarmed when they noted the door was wide open. The aroma of human blood engulfed the blonde vamp, calling to Spike's demon. With ease, he overrode his demon's basic instinct, and switched into his demon visage just for the sole purpose of taking advantage of his enhanced senses. He tucked Dawn behind him as they entered the house, knowing now that they were alone. He heard no heartbeats, and he didn't sense any demon presence. If not for that reassurance, he wouldn't have let his Dawn step foot in here.   
  
They walked through the living room to the kitchen, which they found in complete shambles. Blood painted the walls, broken glass covered the floor, and furniture looked as if it had been thrown in a frenzy. Spike was almost positive that no one had survived whatever had happened. He wasn't about to take any chances though with Dawn there beside him. He'd almost got them killed once today. Well, twice, if you counted her sad excuse for driving, and that was more than enough for him. They made sure the rest of the house was secure before heading up the stairs. The final room was at the top of the stairs, and they walked into it with trepidation. It appeared to be a girls room. She might have been just a little younger than Dawn from the appearance of it, with boy band posters covering the walls, dolls and stuffed animals were strewn over the purple carpet. Blood was everywhere. Young innocent blood. Spike could still smell the fear, and pain. That scent always took a while to disappear. Again his demon became aroused at this incredible aroma of young blood, but Spike pushed it away with disgust.  
  
It occurred to Spike that the girl who had died here was probably someone else's Dawn, and the sadness that flooded him took him by surprise. Dawn looked up at him as he was trying to discreetly wipe a tear out of his eye, an understanding look crossing her troubled features."Do you think it's safe here?" Dawn asked him softly. She always asked him. She was the one person that looked up to him, even after the many times he let her down.   
  
He choked on his words, trying to get them out, "Yeah baby, we will be safe. They aren't coming back." He wrapped an arm around Dawn, and brought her close to him, taking comfort in the knowledge that it wasn't his Dawn that had been killed, or turned, or worse.   
  
Dawn looked at her surroundings, as she asked, "Where are the bodies?" He looked at her innocent expression. She really shouldn't have to know about things that go bump in the night, but then again, her sister was the slayer. Her being here with a vampire was proof she hadn't been sheltered from the evil in life.   
  
"They were more than likely turned, or carted off for midnight snacks." Spike admitted, an involuntary shiver running through his body. Death had never bothered him before. He was once the dark prince of death, and what not. But he now found himself with a desperate need to get out of that room. Grabbing Dawn's hand, he pulled her from the room.   
  
They walked down the stairs together, her warm hand firmly encased in his cool one, completely trusting of him, even though he stood next to her in his true vampire face. Spike found himself in desperate need of a smoke, and some air. The heady mixture of blood, and Dawn was starting to get to him, not to mention the other brutalities he had suffered in the last twenty-four hours. Dawn sat down in the swing on the front porch, as Spike leaned against the porch rail, and lit his cigarette. For a few minutes they quietly gazed up at the night sky before Dawn broke the silence. "Do you love her Spike?"   
  
He wasn't shocked by the question. He knew she was going to ask sooner or later. "Did..before.." He looked down at her. Dawn knew he meant before Buffy died. She hadn't taken her eyes off the stars.   
  
"If you don't now...then why.."  
  
He didn't let her finish. Didn't want her mind traveling down that dark road. "S'pose it's like this." He motioned to the burning cigarette in his hand. She looked at his face, then to his hand. "It's an addiction... A habit.... Part of you likes the way it feels in your hand..... and in your mouth....." His voice was rough as he drew out his sentences. It was so important to him that his Nibblet understood why he had done the things he did when Buffy was around. "The part that doesn't care about the way it feels.....it craves the poison.....It needs the poison surging through the blood. Buffy became my poison. It's not something that I wanted. I didn't want to be Buffy's bitch. It will all change now." He looked to his young companion for understanding, and to gauge her reaction.   
  
She smiled at him. He knew her too well. She was about to smart off. "So how do we cure your addiction Spike? There isn't a Buffy Anonymous that I am aware of. I guess you and Angel could start one." She was bent over laughing before she could get all the words out.   
  
He fought the smile that had almost appeared, and put on his nastiest glare. He should of known it wouldn't work with her. She just laughed even harder. He put his cigarette out, and started for inside. He looked over his shoulder, and called out, "When you get serious about a cure luv, come find me." With slightly leering grin in place, he disappeared into the house. Dawn stayed outside for a little longer calming her giggles. Damn! She loved that Vampire.  
  
Author's Note: This is just to say thank you to all that reviewed. A special thanks to Stacy for all your help. Without you I would've jumped off a cliff in frustration. 


	5. Ch5

Ch.5   
  
"Really Willow, I just don't see how this is anything other than mere trauma. Buffy was..uh..brought back to a place... a place that must be hell compared to where she was. That alone would be enough send a sane person over the edge." Giles informed the group as he finished cleaning his glasses.   
  
"Yeah Will, I think I'm with Giles on this one. I really don't think some evil thing would be causing Buffy's swimmy head." Xander sat down beside his best friend, placing a comforting touch on her shoulder. He knew how hard this was on her, especially since she had been the principle player behind Buffy's resurrection.   
  
Tara had been upstairs in the loft area and had just begun her descent down the stairs to join the others, when she was suddenly stuck by a thought. Oh god, Dawn. They had forgotten about Dawn. Tara hurried the rest of the way down, and the others looked up at her sudden entrance.   
  
"Dawn. Where's Dawn? Has anyone seen her?" Tara asked frantically. Each one of them looked to the other with questioning eyes, and if wasn't so serious it might almost have been comical.  
  
"Ummm.. she wasn't at the house when I left. I guess she should've been, since school was out by then. Maybe she went with Buffy somewhere." Willow suggested, but knew this was adding up to no good. "I mean I don't think Buffy would....would do anything to Dawn. Would she?"   
  
Anya walked over and slapped Willow on the back of her head. "OWW! What was that for?" Willow asked as she held her injured head.   
  
"To remind you what Buffy is capable of! You seem to keep forgetting. You brought back an altered version of your best friend! This Buffy might still have slumber parties with you. The question is will you wake up from the slumber?"  
  
"An...hun...I'm sure Will remembers all of this. It's just that this is hard for her...for all of us." As Xander finished his explanation Anya just brushed it off. She was so sick and tired of everyone babying Willow. She was capable of real damage, and everyone kept putting blinders on. It was getting to be ridiculous.   
  
Now another Summers' was missing, and all they could argue about was if they should go look for her. Things sure changed. Just months ago they were all risking their lives to save Dawn, and now they were arguing over who was going to go find her.   
  
"I'll go! Since you all have more important things to do. I'll go. Go on making excuses, and analyzing Buffy's current mental health. I for one think you have your priorities screwed! But hey that's what being mortal is all about isn't it?" Anya grabbed her things and left. She needed the air anyway.   
  
The night air was crisp and clean, and she felt better almost immediately. Of course, whether it was the cool night air or being away from the Magic Box that made the difference, Anya was quite sure. She heard Xander's steps as his feet hit the pavement behind her. This whole day had her rethinking their marriage plans. Not that any had really been made except for they were getting married. Ever since Buffy came back that was all anyone ever talked about. It was truly sickening, and she felt as if she was the only one that could see what was really happening. Anya whirled around to face Xander, announcing, "I know what is happening to Buffy, to us all! When a spell like that is cast there are consequences to pay. This is only the beginning. It's not going to get any better."   
  
Xander had been thinking the same thoughts. They had all known going into this that things might not go well, but he was stuck in the middle, as always, a slave to his emotions. He loved Buffy and Willow, they were his best friends. Anya had an unbiased opinion, because frankly she just didn't care. He often wondered if she even cared for him. Xander sighed heavily. Why couldn't things ever be simple? "I know Anya. This is all just really tough right now. I don't know what to do in these situations. I know how to swing at evil creatures when they are coming at me, but I don't know how to save Buffy, or even tell Willow she's getting sucked into her spells. I am man enough to know this isn't going to be an easy fix, but right now we need to find Dawn." It wasn't what Anya really wanted to hear, but she didn't feel like being angry anymore, so she let it slide. For now.   
  
"Spike's crypt! It's closest, and most likely the place Dawn would go if Buffy tried to hurt her." Anya turned in the direction of the graveyard, Xander at her side.  
  
They arrived at the crypt to find signs of a struggle. Blood splatters were present on the floor, and so was Dawn's book bag. But more concerning was the total absence of Spike and Dawn.  
  
"This can't be of the good." Xander said as he pointed out all the blood to Anya. Before last summer, he would have jumped to the conclusion that Spike had done something to Dawn. As much as it pained him to admit it now, he knew that Spike was probably the one protecting the young girl from her sibling, of all things. Still didn't mean he had to like it though. " I guess we should swing Buffy's house first just to make sure she isn't there, before going and telling the guys the news."   
  
Anya just nodded her head in agreement, and reached for his hand. She knew why she loved him, and it wasn't just the sex. He always tried so hard when it came to his family and friends, always trying to do right by them. They walked hand in hand to Revello Dr.  
  
"Spike? Do you think the water still works?" Dawn asked as she stood in front of a mirror she found in the hall. She was still covered in Spike's blood, a thought that appealed to the vampire as he snuck up behind her. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it being cooped up in this house with all of the blood, and Dawn's scent all around him. He snaked his arm around her midsection, and caught her off guard! "Shit, you scared the begeezes out of me! You really do need to start wearing a bell!"   
  
Spike just chuckled, he was feeling better. He still wasn't a hundred percent, more like sixty-five percent, but he loved scaring her. "I don't think I will be acquiring any fuzzy pet jewelry anytime soon, luv. I figure the water still works. Why?"   
  
"What do you mean why? Look at me! EWWWWW! It's even in my hair! I look gross!" Dawn turned back towards the mirror to finish her assessment. Spike reached out and stroked the length of her brunette locks, finding himself completely awed by her beauty.   
  
"I think you look lovely, bit." His voice was raspier than he intended, but he couldn't help it. She would look so gorgeous naked bathed in crimson. Dripping from her in puddles at her feet. He would lick every drop from her body, and then bathe her in it again.  
  
"Spike! Earth to Spike! Did you hear me? I'm going to take a shower." Dawn was still snapping her fingers and waving her hands in his face. When that didn't work, she slugged him in the arm.   
  
"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Spike looked as if he was in shock. Which he was, her strength seemed to be increasing as well. He rubbed his upper arm as he felt Dawn still staring at him. "What?" He asked again.   
  
"I...AM...GOING...TO...TAKE..A...SHOWER! Did you understand that?" Dawn eyed him questioningly.   
  
"Yes, bit I got it. Go on off with you then." He fought back the urge to slap her ass as she walked past. She turned back around to Spike. "I don't even want to know what you were thinking about with that look on you face, and that." She said as she pointed to the very obvious bulge in the front of his pants.   
  
Spike, had completely forgotten about his growing hard on when he was brought out of his daydream. He was slightly shocked by his Nibblet's bluntness. It must have showed on his face because Dawn laughed at his discomfiture and left the room. He was going to have to figure a way out of this soon.  
  
As the water fell upon Dawn's naked body, her mind drifted back on the week's events. She still didn't know where she had found the courage to stand up to her sister. Sure she could battle over clothes or shoes, but to stand up to her about a vampire? Never in her wildest imagination did she ever imagine that. Ok, maybe once or twice, but it was always fictional, and it was borrowed power. Power... that was something she had now. Cool! Dawn thought to herself. She knew she shouldn't count her chickens and all, but it was... cool! Sure I probably just managed to piss Buffy off more, and she will be more inclined to kill me, but still, it was way cool!   
  
"You're right Bit." Spike's voice broke in at the end of her verbal thought. Spike had been listening to Dawn thinking out loud. Dawn peeked her head out from behind the shower curtain eyes widening almost comically when they spotted the blonde vamp setting on the counter. "Spike!" she screeched. "What in the HELL do you think you are doing in here?"   
  
He cocked his scarred eyebrow and surveyed the current situation. Dawn warm and soaking wet behind a thin film of blue plastic. She was emotional and vulnerable; he could smell it above the steamed scent of the oleander shampoo she must've found in there. If he were still the predator he once was, he would pounce on her in a heartbeat, regardless of his slowly healing wounds. Alas he was a different vamp now, and was just...   
  
"OW!"  
  
Hit in the head with a......bar of soap?? " Nibblet? That bloody well hurt! What was that for?"  
  
"It was for your wish for x-ray glasses while I was asking you what you were doing in here while I'm showering! Now what are you doing in here?" Dawn fought the urge to take her hand away from the curtain and place it on her hip.  
  
"Oh, Yeah right. I uh..heard you talking to someone, and I thought I should check it out." It was partly the truth, Spike thought. He hoped it was believable. He looked at Dawn's face, stopping himself before he looked in her eyes. He knew he would lose his concentration completely.   
  
"Thanks Spike. For checking on me. Sorry if I was too hard on you." As she said the word hard her eyes started to subconsciously moved to the zipper on his jeans. She looked away quickly when she noticed that once again Spike was staring at her. Damn! She can't even speak now without the words taking her back to earlier! She had disappeared completely behind the shower curtain once again. She knew she was blushing furiously, and if Spike had noticed he was being kind enough not to call her on it.  
  
Indeed Spike had noticed, he had sensed her embarrassment, and chose to let it slide. He decided instead to go back to the previous conversation about the slayer. "Dawn, you do realize we aren't out of the woods yet. Most likely you just set the Slayer back a step or two, but she will be back. More fierce than before, I'd wager." Spike toyed with the towel Dawn had left out.  
  
"I'm not stupid Spike. I know what I did! I know she will be harder to fight next time..."   
  
Spike jumped in heatedly "There won't be a next time Platelet. Not for you! I'm healing now. Thank you for that, but you will not go up against that bloody Bitch again! Not as long as I bloody unlive! This is my fight! You should never have been involved in this! You just shouldn't have...."   
  
He was pacing again. Dawn could feel it before she heard his footfalls. She peeked her head out once again and looked at her graceful beast. "I shouldn't have loved you?"  
  
Her words were but whispers. Whispers that made his dead heart live. It was such a bittersweet mess he had gotten himself into. She looked so alone, so lost. Like the night he found her at her mothers grave. Or the first nights when he would track her down at Buffy's grave. The words should have shocked him, but he felt her love. Felt how much she loved him every time she looked at him or spoke to him. He was never naive to the fact she was falling in love with him. He knew many times he should have put an end to it, but he was selfish. He knew now she would always love him, just as he knew Buffy never would.   
  
"Yeah, Bit." His features were sullen as he looked from the tile floor back to her. "You shouldn't have." His eyes moved back to the tile floor finding it more interesting this time. "You wouldn't be in this mess. You would be..." He tried to concentrate harder trying to picture where she would be, but he couldn't see her anywhere else but with him.   
  
"I would be where? I'll tell you where I would be. I would be dead! If not physically, then I know I would be emotionally! Spike don't you realize you are what kept me going after Mom died? After Buffy died? There wasn't anyone else that cared. Only you. Of course I love you, and anywhere else I could've been would be hell compared to this." She motioned to the light blue butterfly printed walls that were slightly spattered with blood. "So don't go imagining me at some prom with the perfect date. Or going home to the perfect family. I'm not even human, Spike! My life has never been normal, nor will it ever be! Accept it. I do. And I am not ashamed to love you."   
  
Dawn didn't wait around to see his expression. The words she had just said were starting to sink in. She had just told Spike she loved him. What was she thinking? She had said it with such ease, more ease than the actual feelings were. She knew Spike would never love her like he loved her sister. She never expected him too, and it wasn't a wonderful thought. Oh my God I just told Spike I love him! Oh my God what is wrong with me? So many thoughts were cluttering her mind that she almost missed Spike's next words.  
  
"You're not ashamed to love a soulless creature? You should be." Spike couldn't have imagined all that Dawn had said. Sure he knew she loved him. He just hadn't realized how deep her love went, and the fact that she wasn't ashamed of her love, well, that was all new to him. Buffy had always been ashamed. Buffy never wanted anyone to know she talked to him, let alone slept with him. And now here was her younger sister, deliciously wet and naked behind a shower curtain, glowing with her love for him, like no one else on heart mattered. It was such a foreign concept to him that he couldn't quite wrap his mind around it.   
  
Dawn peaked her head out through a crack once more a tad bit worried about what he was thinking. He was probably thinking how lame she was, and just wanted her to leave him alone. But she sucked all of courage up for what she was going to tell him next, after all she was knee deep in it now, might as well drown. "I don't believe souls are all that they are made out to be. I mean look at you Spike you loved Buffy enough to risk your life to save someone that wasn't even her sister. You stayed by my side until she came back all because you loved her. As much as you would like others to think I know you aren't all bad. Besides I don't even know if I have a soul. I was manufactured for a purpose of evil. How can I have a soul?"   
  
Spike looked at the loving girl in front of him. He hopped down off the counter, and started toward her. Dawn noted his predatorial stance, and wondered what she had said wrong. Spike took another step closer to her. Dawn swallowed hard. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in the room now, and she knew she preferred to be clothed. The look in his eyes made her feel like a vulnerable gazelle that had just been spotted by a ferocious lion ready to pounce. Oh, but did the lion ever look gorgeous. If this was what it was like to stare at death she wanted to do it more often.   
  
Spike noticed Dawn's breathing increase, and her heart beat more rapidly. She looked a bit frantic at first, but the longer they stared at each other the calmer she got. Almost as if she had become entranced by his movements. He closed the distance between the two of them. Reaching out his hand he gently brushed her moist cheek. "No, I didn't do it all for Buffy. I loved you too Bit. Still do. And as sure as I stand here now, a creature as beautiful as you are surely has a soul." His voice was dripping with seduction, and Dawn was hanging on his every word. She couldn't shake the hold he had on her, not that she was sure she wanted to.   
  
Spike leaned forward as Dawn's eyes closed and lips parted. Just as he was about to kiss her Dawn slipped forward cutting her ankle on the old faucet and ripping the shower curtain down. A whirl of wet blue plastic and moist naked flesh fell into Spike's arms as he fell to the ground. "Ow! Shit! That hurt! Are you ok spike?" Dawn asked as her head found it's way out of the mess.   
  
Spike brushed the fabric away from his face and saw Dawn's concerned face above his. "Yes, luv just fine." Of course he wasn't. The spill they took had reinjured a few of his fragile bones, but the position of his naked girl on top of his body was well worth his pain. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss again his nose caught wind of fresh blood. Dawn's blood. She must've injured herself during the fall. "Nibblet, you're bleeding." Spike set up careful to make sure her naked body was covered with the offending shower curtain, and to avoid any further injury to her.   
  
"I must've cut my leg in the fall. How embarrassing is that? You were about to kiss me, and I crash into you." Dawn held her flushed head in her hands pushing the tears back that wanted to surface. She had her chance to kiss Spike, and she blew it by slipping in the shower. Why did these things always happen to her? "That would never have happened to Buffy," She mumbled to quietly for Spike to hear.   
  
Spike looked at her cut. It wasn't as bad as he had thought. He would patch her up in a bit. First he needed to bring her out of her slump of self-loathing. "I've had girls fall for me before, but never quite like that luv." He stroked her damp hair, and placed a kiss on her temple. A small smile graced her young features. "Come now, Let's get you bandaged up." Spike got to his feet, and lifted her light body up and placed her on the counter he was once setting on. Dawn straightened her blue covering exposing her bloody ankle for Spike.   
  
He viewed the crimson flow down her leg. The whole day had been testing his restraint. He wanted to taste her so much, it shocked how much. He couldn't mask that intense desire, even if he had wanted to, and Dawn knew instantly what was on his mind the second she gazed into his stormy eyes. She nodded giving him permission. "It's ok. You know I trust you." As she spoke those words, she realized just how true they were. She did trust him.  
  
That intense look of desire was replaced with happiness; she never failed to amaze him with her trust. He lightly grasped her delicate foot in his hand as his demon features surfaced. He bent down, and gently ran his tongue up the length of her wound. Her blood made his demon sing like it had never sang before. It was more potent and intoxicating than anything he had ever tasted before. Euphoria was the only thought in his mind.   
  
Dawn could see the pleasure in the glimpses he gave her. She never thought there could be pleasure out of someone licking her ankle, but once again Spike proved her wrong. His tongue felt so tender against her skin. As Spike tentively lapped up the remaining blood from her skin a warm tingle went up her spine. Spike drew back his human features returning as he licked a remaining drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Right then. All better pet?" He backed away from her a few steps. She was as beautiful wrapped in that horrid curtain, as she was the night on the tower, and so many nights after.   
  
Dawn was still in a lust-drenched daze as she looked at her protector. "Yes, all better." The two stared into each other's eyes not sure where they should go next. Spike broke the silence first, " You had better get dressed Nibblet, before you catch your death." She nodded and he left the room knowing he was in to deep now. There really was no way for him to get out of this. Not that he wanted too.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short. There was more to it, but I just haven't had time to fiddle with it lately, as you all can tell. Hopefully, this story will be taken off my back burner soon. Thank you to my wonderful beta Stacy! You rock! All that have reviewed thank you, and keep it up. It does help get me in the writing mood. Nicola where ever you are try to reach me again. All I have is your old email. Thank you for your support. 


End file.
